<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Direction: Northwest ~Pacifica Northwest x Reader~ by viriongrove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500406">Direction: Northwest ~Pacifica Northwest x Reader~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viriongrove/pseuds/viriongrove'>viriongrove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Paranormal, Reader-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viriongrove/pseuds/viriongrove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, was a strange place indeed. Nonetheless it was a wonderful place to start a new life. Or was it? Y/N moves into the eccentric location with their guardian after a new job opportunity. They meet a friendly pair of twins and the ever strange yet ridiculously popular Pacifica Northwest who has a mysterious double life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Tides Are Turning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is also available on Wattpad under MordenCrane and Quotev under opaltea</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small town living wasn't fun for anyone. To make it worse, rural areas, mass amounts of trees covering the land that ruined the decent reception that could be had from the internet and cable. Sure, for some people it was all they knew. They preferred it. The adjustment from city living to country life took a toll on you for many reasons. You've never had a childhood home to begin with. To make up for that, you found home within the cities you moved to and the people residing there. Your guardian found a new job in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Leaving your H/T to have a clean slate once again. Social media provided an excellent way for you to keep in touch with your old friends but it was never the same.</p>
<p>The energy you shared between them was different now. The life you were experiencing with them was over, all you could do was watch them continue living their lives on your phone screen via the images and videos they shared. It always looked like so much fun. Drifting apart and losing friends was a natural part of growing up, right? Communication was cut off entirely when it came to certain people. Despite your best efforts there was nothing you could do. It was time to let go again.</p>
<p>You had never heard of such a place. "Gravity Falls." they said to you. The rest of the evening was spent with them boasting about how wonderful the place is, how much you'll love it, how good the people are. How could they know when you've never been there? You never hated the idea of moving to a new state. You never completely loved it either. At this point your natural response was to drown out the noise and take it in stride, day by day. "The school district is amazing, Y/N." Your guardian was practically glowing with delight. "I'm sure it is." You responded without much thought.</p>
<p>You would be leaving within a couple of days. Sounds like you have some time, not really, you know you'll be spending all your days in preparation for the move. You wanted to plan a last outing with your friends, but your schedule has now been replaced with moving and packing. It would be easier to send a text to the group chat and try to video call each other later but finding suitable times for everyone was going to be hard. You could see Delmi, your guardian, checking their phone under the table.</p>
<p>"Delmi, why didn't you tell me you were looking for a new job?" You placed your fork down gently beside your plate. Delmi looked up at you and smiled at you warmly, as they always did. "You know how I am, Y/N." Delmi slipped their phone back into the pocket of their pants. "I don't like to share good news until it's official. This position was a stretch." Delmi continued to eat their food as normal. You stared down at your almost full plate of food, barely touched. "Is this a good idea?" It was a question of doubt. It could have been intended for your own head, but here it was, out in the real world now.</p>
<p>Delmi continued to chew. You could feel their eyes scanning you all over. You didn't want to meet their gaze in fear your words were taken in offense. "I didn't mean anything bad." You said quietly in hopes of a smooth recovery. "I know, Y/N." Delmi always understood you even when you were absolutely sure they didn't. For as long as you could remember it has always been you two. When you were a child, Delmi would remind you it was you and them traveling the world together. Going on adventures. Delmi told you it was something no one could ever take away from you.</p>
<p>Although everywhere you lived was a two bedroom space, Delmi was wrong for saying it was just you two. You grew up with loneliness. Delmi was a single unit who traveled often for work. You found yourself having to take on the role of responsibilities at a young age reserved for innocence and play. It could have been this early taste of freedom that spoiled any opportunity of a wild child to spring.</p>
<p>You always had your group of friends but you were never one to stay out all night at a party, as if Delmi would let you stay out past curfew anyways. Sleepovers were an experience you never got to enjoy as well. Delmi never felt comfortable letting someone else watch over you. Your hobbies were the only sense of control you had in your life as an individual. Even then they were hobbies Delmi approved of.</p>
<p>But in the end they were yours. They defined you. You had all sorts of questions bouncing around in your mind. Why Oregon? Is the pay worth it? Am I going to be able to finish my education at one school? You decided to wait, to sleep on it. Delmi continued to talk to you in positive ways about Gravity Falls. You gave them the time to discuss it freely without interruption. You couldn't believe how much they had to actually say, it was a little shocking to see so much excitement for such a sudden and life changing decision.</p>
<p>You helped Delmi clear the table and put away the dirty dishes from dinner that night. You noticed their movements were almost airy while talking about the new transition. The last time you saw Delmi this excited was that December trip to New York that ended with almost being hit by a speeding cab.</p>
<p>"I found another place to give us free boxes." Delmi said over the clinking glass of the cups she set in the sink. "I'm picking them up tomorrow." Tomorrow. There wasn't going to be a minute spent without dedication to Oregon. "Oh. Do you need me to come with?" You were leaning against your counter, looking towards Delmi while they turned the sink faucet on. "No, I got it. I want you to sleep in while you can."</p>
<p>"That busy, huh?" Delmi shrugged at your question and continued to soak the dishes. "We don't have much time, Y/N." Delmi walked over to you and cupped your face gently. "This will be good for us. Great for you. It could be our forever home." Their thumbs gently rubbed circles into your cheeks. Delmi's gentle touched caused you to smile. What they said could be right.</p>
<p>It could be the missing piece of the puzzle you've both been looking for. Delmi leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on your forehead. "You should head to bed, Y/N." Delmi turned away from you. The smell of their signature fragrance surrounded you as they walked by. Belladonna and blood orange. You could hear the sound of their laptop keys clicking away within the living room.</p>
<p>"Workaholic." you thought as you walked out of the kitchen, making your way to your bedroom. Delmi was sitting on the couch with the laptop sitting on their lap. You were walking behind the couch when you peered over to look at the screen. "NORTHWEST FINANCE" across the top of the screen in dark purple letters. Weird. Delmi must be finishing loose ends for the move. Although you would have hoped everything would be settled before they dragged you into this.</p>
<p>You felt the need to tip toe the rest of the way to your bedroom. Your hand gently grasped the doorknob and turned it slowly. A gentle push moved the light door open with ease. Your body slipped inside as you pressed the rest of your body weight against the door to shut it. Your hand was still turned on the knob so the latch wouldn't click when it shut.</p>
<p>When you let go of the knob you let out a harsh sigh. It felt like something you weren't supposed to see. You paced around your bedroom for a few minutes with your thoughts racing wildly inside your head. "None of it is making any sense." You plopped down onto your bed. The familiar squeak of your old bed frame brought you unexplained comfort. But maybe it was time for a new one after all this. </p>
<p>Your cotton sheets in your favorite color felt cool against your skin. Maybe Delmi wanted you to sleep in tomorrow because they knew you would have trouble sleeping tonight, change was difficult for you no matter how big or small. So you thought. As soon as your head hit the pillow your eyes shut slowly without control. It could have been the stress of personal overflowing emotions taking control over your body, you were out like an extinguished candle.</p>
<p>The next morning you woke up well rested to the sound of the front door swinging open. It must have hit the wall to cause that much noise. You sat up in bed, not realizing you fell asleep in your regular clothes without a cover as well. You tapped on your pocket for the familiar feeling of your phone. It was there. You stuck two fingers in your pocket to pull it out.</p>
<p>Your thumb pressed against the power button to illuminate the screen. Almost dead. It was 11:30 AM. No notifications. Wifi connected? Great. You pressed the button again so the screen would darken once more. You grabbed the charger cord dangling from the side of your bed, you stuck the plug into the port and tossed your phone onto your bed without care. You heard the sounds of Delmi struggling which prompted your feet to hit the ground.</p>
<p>You opened your bedroom door to see their hands full, dragging boxes inside of your tiny apartment. Delmi looked up at you with a small frown. "Did I wake you?" their hands let go of the box they were dragging, it softly tumbled over on their feet. You playfully rolled your eyes at them for being such a softie. "No, my alarm went off." The white lie was needed to avoid their immense worry and care. You bent down to pick up the box and started dragging it further inside.</p>
<p>"I thought I told you to sleep in?" Delmi grabbed two bags  in front of the door and trailed behind you into the kitchen. "Well, you did. I just figured it would be easier to get out of town if you had my help." Delmi placed the bags onto the counter and shot you a strange look. They placed a palm over your forehead then the back of their hand on your cheek. "Who are you and what have you done to Y/N?" You waved your hand in front of your face to shoo Delmi away, who was still giving you looks.</p>
<p>"If this could really be our soil to grow our roots then I'm ready to go as soon as possible." Delmi chuckled with delight at your approach to this. "Alright then." Their hand patted your shoulder firmly, they used it to push you in front of them to direct you towards the work you'll be doing all day. It hit you out of nowhere. You would be packing and cleaning the entire place today.</p>
<p>You and Delmi took the time to wrap up the glass objects and ornaments around your house with newspaper and bubble wrap. Taking the photos off the wall to reveal nothing but damaged paint, drywall, and various nail holes was giving you a sense of sadness that this somewhat broken home tried its best to function by filling spaces others would see.</p>
<p>Both of your rooms were small, the entire space you lived in was nothing to scoff at. It could all be packed up within a day if you powered through it without a break or two. Delmi wanted this time to serve as bonding with you. They tried to pry into your personal life, school life, and social media as slyly as they could but you saw right through it. You started to wonder how Delmi was as a child. You were treated well by them, but it would be a lie to say they weren't overbearing and nosy. It was all laced with good intentions. </p>
<p>Packing up the entire place took a few hours into the late morning of the early AM's. You both sat down on the ground, back to back, surrounded by the boxes in the now stripped living room. "How long is the flight again?" You looked over to Delmi who was staring down at their phone. "Overnight, at least. We should be in Oregon by morning." You could feel the sting of exhaustion in your eyes already.</p>
<p>It was time for sleep. You and Delmi said goodnight and headed to your separate bedrooms, everything was removed besides your mattresses. You slumped down against the used cushion and stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow you will be on a flight. You will most likely never have a reason to return to this town again. You adjusted your body into your favorite sleeping position and drifted off a few minutes later. Your body wasn't fully asleep but you were already in the beginning of a dream.</p>
<p>Your apartment door was slightly ajar, the porch lights to surrounding apartments were off, leaving the entire complex dark. "Delmi?" You called out before placing your hand on the door. No one answered. The door slowly pushed open front the pressure of your fingertips. It opened completely without your influence. You still had your fingers in the air. "Hello?" You called out again, your voice echoed all around you like it would if you yelled into an empty room.</p>
<p>You took a slow step inside of your apartment. Each step forward was heavier and more difficult than before. You almost raised your voice again but a sound stopped you. A ringing. A bell. It sounded far away from you yet it twinged in your ear as if it was runt directly beside you. Despite every inch of your body refusing to move, something about the bell pulled you forward without a choice.</p>
<p>The darkness outside of your apartment didn't compare to the pitch black you were being pulled into within the walls you've grown to call home. Ringing grew louder in your eardrums. It no longer sounded like a singular bell. It was multiple being rung with haste. You covered your ears and tried to fall down to your knees but something was forcing you to stand and keep going.</p>
<p>All you could see was darkness. You felt nothing. Your body felt like it was being stung by thousands of little needles being stuck in every nerve of your body. The bells stopped. The stinging stopped. You fell to your side with your arm outstretched, your palm wide open. A small golden bell, one that world be adorned on the tip of a jesters hat, rolled towards your hand. Your shaky index finger went to rub your fingertip against the metal instrument. You almost touched it. You saw the light, light over-pouring your entire bedroom.</p>
<p>You sat up in your bed. The blinds to your bedroom window were pulled up to expose all possible sunlight. You could feel the hairs rising on your arms, looking down, you noticed you're covered in goosebumps. Did you open the blinds before you went to bed? You didn't remember. Maybe it was Delmi? It wouldn't make much sense, you weren't known to be a light sleeper.</p>
<p>Brakes squeaking outside caught your attention. You jumped out of bed to look down your bedroom window. There was Delmi pulling into the parking lot in a moving truck. Delmi was planning to rent the truck and hire some movers today. It was time to pack up your night bag and prepare for the drive to the airport.</p>
<p>You were sure they would be heading upstairs any moment so you didn't bother to go outside to greet them. You pulled your blinds down for privacy so you could get dressed into fresh clean clothes. Delmi must have ran up the stairs, they were already unlocking the apartment door. "You ready, Kiddo?" They called out for you with a chuckle at the end. Delmi seemed happier than usual today, maybe that was because the flight was tonight and you could both kiss this town goodbye. "Almost!" you hollered back.</p>
<p>After you were dressed in your favorite outfit, You met Delmi outside of your room. They were carrying their night-bags and gladly took yours from your hand. You and Delmi made your way out of the apartment. They flashed you a smile as they stuck the key into the front door lock twice, just to make sure it was secure. Perfectionist. </p>
<p>You both made your way down the stairs into the barely occupied parking lot. You got into their car, sitting down in the passenger's seat while they placed the bags in the backseat. Delmi wanted to kill time before the flight by revisiting your loved places all around town. It was bittersweet. When you first moved here you didn't appreciate any of it. You grew to love it, it became your norm, and now you were saying goodbye.   </p>
<p>Delmi wasn't like you. You grew attached to things more frequently. If it was people, places, objects, or animals, your heart was open to everything and anything thrown your way. They always called you an old soul who appreciated things more than anyone else your age.</p>
<p>You stared at the window, your memories flashing through your head of the buildings you've been inside and hung around with friends. There haven't been many but you spent a few holidays in this town. The people were good, even if you didn't spend much time socializing outside of classmates at school. </p>
<p>Delmi only seemed attached to you. You were sure when arriving in Oregon, Delmi would have long forgotten about this place. It was going to take time for you to forget everything. Everyone. The drive to the airport was vocally silent but your head was loud. Your inner monologue was screaming questions at you, ones you couldn't answer yet.</p>
<p>You closed your eyes and tried to focus on the cold air blowing out of the air conditioner in front of you. It was hitting you directly on your nose and slowly spreading across your cheeks. The temperature hurt a little. The vibrations from the window you were resting on must have calmed you to sleep before you knew it.</p>
<p>Delmi softly shook you by your shoulder to wake you up. You were at the airport. Delmi got out of the car and grabbed a few bags from the backseat. Your body was feeling unusually groggy. You opened the passenger door and slid out casually, taking one of the bags Delmi handed to you.</p>
<p>The airport wasn't too busy this time of year. Summer was over and school was back in session. Going through the airport check-points didn't make you uncomfortable anymore, it was more annoying you had to go through this again. Standing around to be patted down so they could find absolutely nothing on you. Strangers sorting through your neatly packed items to find the special shampoo and conditioner you use. It was almost over.</p>
<p>You both sat down in uncomfortable leather seats in waiting area after finishing the process.  You rested your head on Delmi's shoulder. They flipped through a magazine published a few years ago about some minor celebrities and scandals that were never proven true. You heard a faint noise but brushed it off as a car horn or general traffic of people and machinery. Yet it happened again, same pitch, same distance. Could it be . . . a bell? You listened closer.</p>
<p>The speaker overhead was a bit grainy but the words were able to be made out.</p>
<p>"Next flight, Oregon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: Harsh Landing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You've made it to Oregon. Now what?  You're driven to the place you'll be staying at, a rundown "cabin" formerly known as a bomb shelter, storm shelter, and seemingly an animal shelter from the rundown condition. The cabin gives you the creeps but it doesn't compare to what's outside of it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your eyes fluttered open. You saw the back of the used airplane seats, the passenger sitting in them, and the hostess standing in the front of the aisles. She looked at your face, her smile softened before she went back to what she was doing. You looked over to Delmi while they slept. Their expression was peaceful and comfortable.</p>
<p>You felt your back ache from sitting in the same position for hours. While scooting up in your seat the overhead voice began to speak throughout the speakers. "Passengers, please remain calm." You felt your seat jolt forward. You looked over to Delmi again, they were still sleeping. They had the same relaxed posture as they did a moment ago.</p>
<p>You looked up and saw it was the same hostess who was speaking to everyone. You noticed other seats vibrating. You realized it wasn't just the seats, it was the entire plane. "Masks will be deployed shortly." Your fingernails dug into your bottoms.</p>
<p>"Parents, please place your masks on yourselves before you place them on your children." The panic inside of you was rising fast. You were about to yell out for Delmi as the plane shook hard. You rocked back into your seat, it knocked the last breath right out of you.</p>
<p>Your vision was clouded as you felt something covering your mouth. With your eyes squinted from the pain and turbulence, now having your face partially covered, you were barely able to make out Delmi who seemed to have placed the mask on you. They were wearing theirs.</p>
<p>Delmi sat back into the seat with a relaxed posture. They stared at you and placed their hand on yours. Delmi's eyes were closing slowly. You were able to breath again but the oxygen was suffocating. Something about it was sour. You leaned forward in your seat. You saw the other passengers with their eyes closed. Each and every one of them.</p>
<p>The hostess was no longer standing there. The speaker was dangling off the wall, swaying back and forth in the motion of the plane shaking. Numbness was spreading through your body. It started in the tips of your toes and fingers. It was slowly creeping its way to your limbs. Odorless substance being gassed inside of you, your tongue too numb to taste. Poison.</p>
<p>You ripped the mask off your face, it dangled in the air in a manner that seemed to mock you. As you stood up you felt your knees about to give out. You grabbed onto the back of the seat that was in front of you. The turbulence slammed your body into it hard. You were gasping out for air as you looked around, everyone was unconscious. You had to get out of there.</p>
<p>Your body was aching and breaking out into a cold sweat from whatever was being pumped into your body by the mask. You managed to step away from your row of seats, you couldn't look back at Delmi to see them possibly dead. You grabbed onto each seat as you walked by to support yourself. You felt your nails digging into the hard leather. It almost hurt from your tight grip.</p>
<p>Your staggering footsteps were almost out of your control. You had no idea where you were heading but you had to get there. The lights in the plane shut off entirely. Intense rumbling from all around you gave you visions of the walls ripping apart into the unknown night sky. You never stopped to see if there was a storm, the hostess was never clear on what was happening. The exit was right in front of you, in arms reach, you almost fell over.</p>
<p>Everything shifted harshly, overhead bags fell out of their cubicles as your body slammed against the exit mercilessly. You landed on your back, your entire body ached from the impact. Your hand managed to find the complicated handle, it was magnetic to your touch. All you heard was screaming, the loud echoing effects of pain and suffering swirling around your entire being as the plane imploded almost immediately. You felt no fear, no pain, no awareness. There was nothing. No black, no white light, just a sound in distorted tones. Bells.</p>
<p>Ding. As your body violently flinched awake, the view of the same hostess stood in the spot she did before. Doing the same thing, grabbing that speaker from the wall as she spoke into it. "We have safely landed in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Please allow a few moments for everyone to gather their items before we exit passengers. Thank you for choosing Northwest Airlines." The cold sweat beading down your neck made you feel sick to your stomach. It was just a nightmare. Northwest Airlines? How could you miss that?</p>
<p>Delmi's hand lied heavy on your shoulders. You turned your gaze to them, they were looking at you with concern. "You gonna barf? Need to pop your ears or something?" You felt your stomach churn at the mention of 'barf' but held it down. "I feel dehydrated." They laughed as you stared ahead at the seat in front of you. Delmj removed their hand from your shoulder to grab a small bottle of water they must have asked for while you were sleeping. You didn't remember falling asleep.</p>
<p>"We're here?" You looked around the plane, almost everything was identical to the layout of your dream. "Yeah, gather your things, Y/N. Don't forget to stretch." Delmi was cleaning up her space. You rubbed your eyes to try and wake up more. People passed by you as they were let off the plane. Cold air blew inside from the opened doorway. Your bags felt heavier when you grabbed them, it was only carry on luggage.</p>
<p>New horizons. The Oregon air was fresh and clean. You felt the sun on your skin like a hug from a loved one you haven't seen in years. Summer in Oregon was starting to look up. Thick swirling clouds above drifted in and out of view. Fresh pine was the first thing you noticed as your feet hit the ground for the first time. Your anxiety washed away with every step.</p>
<p>Delmi was pointing out each and every thing they noticed out the car window. They chatted away mindlessly with the cab driver. The only thing you noticed were the thick forests occupied by tall pine trees. The sheer height made it seem like an optical illusion right before your eyes. Your forehead gently rested against the cold glass of the car window.</p>
<p>Gravity Falls didn't seem to have the heavy traffic of the big cities. The buildings you passed by, such as the library, seemed old and worn. Plenty of diners and businesses looked family owned instead of corporate chains. Doubt a town of this size would even have a mall. You had to admit it, the landscape was breathtaking. Deep green trees with high peaked mountains in the background. "Deer!" Delmi called out with their finger pointed out the window.</p>
<p>You followed their finger to see it. "Doe!" You called out with laughter. A family trotting along the forest line between trail and road. The forests seemed deep, as you gazed into it, you saw nothing but trees as far as your eyes could see. The car stopped with a sudden halt. The brakes grinding wildly against each other with a sickening screech. "Welcome to the cabin! Welcome to Gravity Falls!" The driver hollered out.</p>
<p>He was an eccentric man wearing a straw hat, his long white beard was almost in wizard territory. "This is where we're staying?" You leaned forward from the backseat to ask in Delmi's ear. They ignored your question as they stepped out of the passenger's seat. You did the same, trailing behind them. "It's only temporary until the house is built." They walked around you to the trunk of the car, the driver opened it for them. "You moved us to another state without a home?"</p>
<p>Delmi walked past you with bags in hands, they turned their head towards you as they walked. "Relax, Y/N. We're not homeless." They dumped the bags onto the porch of the cabin, it squeaked before anything made contact with it. "This place seems like it wouldn't withstand a gust of wind." You stepped onto the platform, the wood was splintered and sounded hollow. "Oh the contrary!" The driver poked his head out from the trunk.</p>
<p>"This used to be the storm shelter! Before that, the bomb shelter!" His eyes were large and wild, like his mind was in the present day of severe storms raining bombs. "Bombs?!" The driver laughed hysterically at your reaction. He seemed unhinged. "It's just stories." Delmi whispered to you as they stuck the key inside the lock. With a loud click, Delmi pushed it open slowly with their foot. Crrreeeaakkk. The pitches made the hair on your arms stand up.</p>
<p>"I think I sense a ghost." You whispered to them. Delmi groaned, "I don't believe in ghosts." they took a step inside the cabin, stale air hit the both of you. Delmi turned around towards the driver, who was sitting idly in the driver's seat. "When was the last time someone rented this cabin?" The driver stared ahead. His eyes were still expressed in an unusual manner, his pupils were dilated and his mouth was slightly ajar. He said nothing. He started the engine and didn't look back as he reversed the car.</p>
<p>Delmi stared at the man until his car was out of sight. You both stood there trying to process what just happened. "I don't think I want to go inside." Your voice was quiet. Delmi picked up the rest of the bags sitting on the porch, their hands moved fast tossing them inside. "Then stay outside with the mosquitoes and Bigfoot." It brought a smile on your face. "I'm sure Bigfoot would have a nicer place than this."</p>
<p>"Nicer than a bomb shelter turned storm shelter turned sketchy cabin? No way." They couldn't hold in their laugh, although you couldn't tell if it was genuine or nervous. You followed Delmi along as they walked inside, the door shut with a gentle nudge in the opposite direction. The furniture inside seemed used and dirty. The chairs were stained with rips. Not the usual wear and tear of furniture over the years. It seemed like animal claw marks. "Think this place used to be an animal shelter?" You traced your finger over the marks.</p>
<p>"That would explain the smell." Delmi walked to the back of the house. Every footstep they took was accompanied by the squeaking floorboards. Oddly enough as soon as the bedroom door shut behind them, you heard no sounds at all. No footsteps or aching sounds of the old cabin. It was as if time stood still. You walked over to the window. Thick brown curtains were pinned to the wall by tacs.</p>
<p>You grabbed onto it and pulled it back, the abundant layers of dust from the curtains sat in the air as the sun poured inside. The land outside seemed frozen. No deers or squirrels in sight, no sign of wildlife anywhere. The bushes and trees were no longer moving from the winds that greeted you at the airport.</p>
<p>You weren't afraid. You felt numb. The bedroom door slammed shut again, heavy footsteps stomped down the hallway. "This place is disgusting." Delmi stood still with their arms crossed. "Bet they didn't even attempt to clean this damn thing. Grim from wall to wall, floor to ceiling. I'm getting a headache from being here." Delmi was grabbing their suitcase, the wheels were broken but it was the biggest case they had. "Do you need help?" You walked away from the window over to them.</p>
<p>Delmi unzipped the bag. It was nearly packed with different wash rags, bar soap, and different bathroom items they couldn't wait for to arrive in the boxes. "No, I'm not going to make you do that when you don't even like it here." Delmi had handfuls of items to try and tame the mess of the cabin. They zipped up the suitcase and kicked it aside into the center of the living room.</p>
<p>"I don't hate it here." You walked with them into the kitchen. They went to the sink and began to wet the soap and cloth. "It's not going to be like this. We'll have a beautiful house in a hidden gem of the country!" Delmi rung out the cloth and started wiping down the sink with it. "Yeah, it's definitely hidden." You said under your breath as you walked back to the window. The curtains were still pulled back. The life outside seemed to be moving again.</p>
<p>"Please, Y/N." Delmi spoke with their usual defeated tone when you were being anything but positive. "Go outside. Go for a walk. Clear your head and enjoy real nature, not suburban funded parks with rules." Delmi continued trying to convince you but you were no longer listening. You wanted to go, you wanted to understand why the world seemed to freeze. Are you finally losing your mind like Jack Torrance in The Shining? He lasted longer than a day at least.</p>
<p>"I'll stay around the cabin, okay?" You opened the door and shut it behind you before they could respond. You saw them in the front window as you hopped off the porch. They smiled at you. Your attention was back on the woods, the birds, anything that would make sense. There were no visible trails that you could find. If you walked in the same direction front to back it shouldn't be a problem, right?</p>
<p>You headed straight for the treeline. The pine needles lying on the ground poked at your legs with each step. The different hues of green in the leaves and ground were like a historical painting in history books. Tweets and chatter from different birds were in the distance, if only you could identify them correctly. There was nothing but more trees ahead. The terrain went from smooth scattered grass sprinkled with pinecones and dead needles to an incline of rocks, twigs, and soft dirt that made it difficult to continue on.</p>
<p>Crack. Your head snapped towards the sound without realizing which direction it was coming from. You were looking behind you, and saw nothing at all. It sounded as if a branch from a tree was about to fall off somewhere. You stood there for a moment. Listening to the sounds of birds and smelling the fresh air was giving you peace, peace that was now overridden with your racing heart and sweating palms.</p>
<p>It happened again. The cracking. You looked up, your eyes darted from tree to tree yet you never spotted anything. The crack was coming from different directions above you. Was something jumping around up there like a monkey? Whatever it was, it was heavy enough to stress the tree limbs into damage. You weren't going to stick around to find out. You ran as fast as you could, trying to avoid tripping on the difficult path you were on.</p>
<p>The sound isn't behind you like you expected. It was still above you. Still around you. It was following you as you ran away. You continued to look up as you ran. The sound was growing faster, the cracks became more aggressive and sinister. Different branches completely gave out and fell to the ground with heavy dead weight. You screamed out when one fell too close. You still couldn't identify what was chasing after you. The green of the forest seemed to grow darker.</p>
<p>The talks appeared longer and larger than ever before. Your heart was being against your chest with the rhythm of a madman dancing under the moonlight. Your surroundings all looked the same to you now, there was nothing that pointed it's way back to the cabin. You were lost without a way to stop and collect yourself. You felt like prey about to be snatched up at any moment. You heard heavy grunting that made you bolt. You didn't care if you ran deeper into the woods or off a cliff, you couldn't stand there.</p>
<p>Your feet hit the ground harder than a baseball player trying to claim his bases. Dust and dirt fung into the air, you felt the sting in your eyes but you had to keep going forward. You were only listening to the sounds of your feet going faster and faster. Somewhere along the line you no longer heard the noises. Your body didn't care. You ran faster than you ever had in your entire life. Adrenaline is a funny thing. It causes you to do things you never thought possible.</p>
<p>Your hands grasped the air desperately for something to grab onto. Your ankle throbbed as all the air in your body was sucked out of you from the impact of meeting the hard gravel. The pain washed away with numbness. You didn't make a sound, your hands grabbed the gravel as you tried to move. That's when the overwhelming pain coursing through your body set in. You tripped and landed on your stomach. You were out of the forest now.</p>
<p>"Mabel!' A voice shouted ahead of you. "Get the first-aid kit, now!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>